The Sweetest Things
by Wolf On The Rocks
Summary: It starts with sweets delivered to a grieving boy, it moves to recipes for a boy who won't eat. It continues with picnics, aiding a ten year old with discovering how a corrupt city runs. Somewhere along the way a dash of love is added, a sprinkling of protection and a little squirt of tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **The fic is hopefully going to be a slow burner. It's set in the Gotham TV Show Verse. Alfred for this fic is based on that portrayal alone and perhaps a little of what I have read up on. Penny is of my own creation. All aspects of Gotham that are recognisable belong to their rightful owners. _  
><em>The fic was started after the airing of Episode five Viper. Whilst I like to try and stick to canon as much as possible there of course must be leniency when writing fanfiction, with this in mind the fic may end up slightly AU to the series depending of course how far ahead I am with writing and how fast the episodes have aired.<em>

* * *

><p>The Wayne Murder had been no secret. Every citizen in Gotham knew of the incident, most abhored the murder, thought the perpetrator was a monster to do away with two of the kindest people in Gotham city. Others thought they got what they deserved, that their wealth had bred into their downfall. Some only thought of the poor Wayne son left up at that big house alone, mostly though after the murder of the Wayne's had been solved people moved on and forgot about it. Things went on as normal. Wayne Enterprises did not crumble or fall after their deaths, it grew, it continued to thrive and now without the Wayne's to stop them it was beginning to fall into the hands of some unscrupulous characters who had been waiting, circling like vultures. Hiding in the woodwork until it was safe to surface.<p>

No one was more affected than Bruce of course, shielded by his parents from the murky world of Gotham, believing himself to be somewhat untouchable, now the illusion had disappeared and the murky criminal world had come crashing into Bruce's life. At first he had been hungry to discover who could have killed his parents but now, now he realised there was a whole world in front of him that he didn't understand, a world that a child shouldn't step into but a world that he had not hesitated to jump feet first into.

Alfred Pennyworth was of course charged with becoming Bruce's guardian. Alfred had never had children and was finding the whole thing very difficult. The Wayne's had left him instructions on how to raise Bruce. That Alfred should let him choose his own path, it was hard though. The boy refused school and instead had taken up ridiculous idea's such as hurting himself and trying to conquer fear. If he was honest Alfred was at the end of his tether, he'd watched Bruce grow up and had been on periphery of his life, almost like an estranged uncle. Bruce it seemed did not return the affection that Alfred felt. Alfred was putting it down to grief, whilst he was somewhat irked by the fact that Bruce seemed to have decided that Jim Gordon was a father figure. He was glad at the same time that the lad had chosen someone of good stead.

Visitors to the Wayne Mansion, after estates were settled, had become few and far between. The only callers nowadays seemed to be for parcel's delivered or charities asking for donations and of course Jim Gordon had stepped foot several times into the mansion. The bell ringing inside the house then had startled Alfred from his half dozed state reading the paper and he had grumbled thinking to ignore it. The bell rang again though and this time Alfred knew he couldn't ignore it.

Penny Clarke was nervous as she shifted on her feet in front of Wayne Manor. The air around her was chilly, the leaves were crisp underfoot, all the beautiful colours of autumn. She had been in two minds about this, things at the shop weren't exactly in the best conditions at the moment, but, Bruce had not been seen since his mother and father had died, nor had anyone sent for the things he usually indulged in. Penny had considered that perhaps in grief Bruce had given up all manor of things he had once indulged in with his father. She had also considered the idea that Bruce might just not have had time to come to the shop. The Wayne family name had after all fallen onto his shoulders. That being said every little boy should have some sweets at his disposal.

Penny rang the bell for a second time and heard the grumblings of a gruff sounding man down the corridor. The door was whipped open and the yes that fell from his mouth was something she hadn't anticipated. Then again, when she thought about it for a moment she figured that perhaps callers had either been too many only looking for charity or too few who were actually interested in the boys welfare.

''Yes.'' He repeated again, there was a thick accent to his voice and although not the more stereotyped accent from England it was something that Penny recognised as being English. Words failed her for a moment as she looked him over. He looked worn out and his body language said agitated.

''I, well, I came to see Bruce Wayne.'' Penny admitted.

''And what is it you'd want with Master Bruce?'' The man asked her, Penny blinked, his tone suggested something untoward, she meant anything but of course and she hadn't even considered that her presence on the doorstep could be considered thus.

''I brought him something.'' She replied stoically before deciding that it would definitely need more explanation.

''Mr Wayne and his son used to come into the sweet shop I work at. Mr Wayne knew me by name, I'm Penny. I just noticed, and I mean it's perfectly understandable of course, but I just noticed that Bruce hadn't been in the shop since. He did seem to love our gummy worms. I thought perhaps that, well, that perhaps he'd just not had time. I mean if he doesn't want them I can give them away I'm sure but I just thought he might.'' Penny finished her explanation and felt a blush begin to dust her cheeks and the urge to fidget rise within her. She felt foolish under the stern gaze of the man before her with his waistcoat and pocket watch and air of military about him.

''Master Bruce doesn't seem to want visitors at the moment.'' The man said and Penny shifted again this time from the chill outside. The man seemed to look her and the bag of sweets over for a moment. It didn't seem to Penny that it was the chill that made him invite her in but rather an idea flashed behind his eyes. ''But you have come all this way, perhaps he'll be more welcoming to you.''

The man stepped aside and held the door open for Penny who stepped inside and looked around. It was even grander than one could imagine. She didn't want to know how much things cost, she didn't need to know because she could _see _everything just _looked _like it belonged in an expensive movie.

''So do I get a name or do I have to call you sir?'' Penny asked, she was teasing, just slightly.

''Alfred Pennyworth.'' Alfred replied holding out his hand for her to shake.

''Well let's hope we never get married I'd be Penny Pennyworth.'' Penny replied letting out a laugh that echoed in the silent halls. Alfred looked startled that someone would even suggest such a thing, he baulked unsure of what to say to the woman standing before him. ''I'm Penny Clarke.'' She said after an awkward moment. There was no apology from her about her comment though.

''Yes, well, Master Bruce.'' Alfred replied straightening his already straight waistcoat as he gestured with a hand for her to follow. Penny followed him obediently through the house, the silence made her uncomfortable but she stuck too it. She highly doubted she would get much conversation from Alfred Pennyworth.

''Master Bruce you have a visitor.'' Alfred announced as he led her towards a lounge off a corridor on the second floor. Penny could see from the look on Bruce's face that he hadn't been expecting her. She could also see the disappointment on his face. Penny glanced at Alfred who looked irritated as Bruce turned his attention back to the file in front of him. Penny decided to take the initiative. She took a step into the room walking towards the couch Bruce had occupied.

''Bruce? It's me Penny from the sweet shop.'' Penny said.

''Oh, oh yes but I don't want any sweets. No time. Don't need them any more I have more important things to do.'' He said, little stammers in his speech, pauses indicating he wasn't really paying attention at all.

''No time for sweets? Well I never.'' Penny said placing her hands on her hips for a moment but Bruce didn't stir or look up. ''I suppose you think you're too grown up for them now you're man of the house?'' Penny asked him, her tone was light though. Alfred made to step forward and Penny shook her head.

''Something like that.'' Bruce responded.

''No one's too grown up for sweets, ever.'' Penny replied, without asking permission she moved several files off a table and grabbed an ornamental bowl off a desk. ''Not even your father, the richest man in Gotham was too grown up for sweets.'' Penny said, at the mention of his father Bruce looked up at her and for the first time he really took in her face. He found he was actually grateful for a familiar face that wasn't Alfred. That it brought with it a refreshing air to the room. He watched her as she loaded the dish with a variety of sweets.

''He had a bowl of Kola Kubes on his desk and when he was working on a particularly hard task he'd suck on them until they disappeared and usually by the end he'd have a solution, now I'm not suggesting you suck on the gummy worms, in fact the very idea seems wrong.'' Penny said and now she had him distracted from the file that was just held loosely in his hands she could take in his face. He looked like he hadn't slept and he looked like he hadn't been eating much. ''So, perhaps you could chew on one long gummy worm as you work through an idea. Although it would be a shame to waste your other favourites that are in there.'' Penny suggested. ''And-'' She leaned in to whisper to him. ''Sugar will give you a boost, you can eat as you read and then your good man over there won't worry.'' She gave him a small warm smile and Bruce returned it with a nod. The promise of not having Alfred constantly on his back about unimportant things like eating and sleeping was something he relished in.

''Actually, that's rather a good suggestion.'' Bruce replied as Penny handed him the rest of the bag of mixed sweets, deliberately placing on top of the folder in his hands.

''What are these?'' She asked him. ''If you don't mind me asking.''

''Ah, Master Wayne has decided to become a detective.'' Alfred said, she'd honestly forgot he was hovering and she turned to look at him. He sounded at the end of his tether and it made Penny suspect he didn't have any children of his own.

''Detective?'' Penny asked him, keeping her expression light and even encouraging as though the idea came as no surprise.

''I'm investigating my parents-'' Bruce began and Alfred coughed. Penny looked between them both for a moment.

''My parents business.'' Bruce said and Penny's brow furrowed. It was clear from the way Alfred coughed that Penny knew it wasn't that but the true test came in what she asked next. Alfred of course was skeptical about why she was really there but she had yet to give him a reason to really be skeptical.

''Well every good detective knows that he or she has to keep their strength up, the mind works better that way.'' Penny said firmly. ''So Detective Wayne, gummy worms.'' Penny leaned in to whisper again, she knew Alfred could hear but she was pretending he couldn't. ''Plus you can keep the Kola Kubes in pockets, better for when you're detecting on the move.'' She winked at him and within an instant Bruce had moved the bag off the folder and was continuing to read. Penny looked over him again for a moment before turning to Alfred.

Alfred had never seen the woman before, she was shorter than him by a good few inches. Younger too he would guess by a good few years, she was petit in size and stature but with shape, a good shape that was evident in the cut of her coat. She had auburn hair in a messy bun, bit's falling around her face that said she'd just finished work. Alfred had noted everything about her, read her like a book or tried to the moment she stepped into the house. It was after all in his training. Her shoes for example were small heels well worn as evidence by the click they made, the metal was showing on them as though money were tight enough she hadn't had chance to get them re-heeled. The mud and scuff on them, fresh, told him she'd walked. Then again the lack of car in the driveway also showed that. The sweets in her pocket suggested nothing short of good nature. For Alfred if she'd intended ill intent, she'd have presented them better.

''He doesn't look like he's eating much.'' Penny said to him chewing her lip slightly. ''Or sleeping much.''

''That's because he isn't, and before you suggest it no he hasn't spoken to a councillor or any of that guff because his parents didn't want it. I'm doing my best-'' Alfred started and Penny cut him off.

''I know.'' Penny said to him and for the first time since the Wayne's murder Alfred actually felt it. He felt someone understood what _he _was going through as well as Bruce. That even just the _I know _was enough of a pat on the back for him and he relaxed a little, letting out the hot air. ''You're doing the best you can anyone can see that. You don't have children do you?'' She asked him a smile tweaking at the corner of her lips as he started to lead them back towards the front door.

''Is it that obvious?'' He asked trying and failing to keep the tone out of his voice.

''For everyone to see.'' Penny let out a laugh. ''Kids will do what they want but there's things you can do that'll make him sleep more and at least eat something that'll fill him more than sweets and biscuits.''

''He had an egg this morning.'' Alfred said, his tone defensive as he straightened his back.

''I'm sure he did but he can't survive on an egg a day or even three eggs a day, he's going to skip meals, or try too because he's so determined. You know I have a recipe for some cocoa if you like? It'll have him out like a light at a decent hour. I also have a recipe for some biscuits, little healthier, damn tasty high in energy, good stuff though.'' Penny suggested. Alfred didn't say anything and she knew he thought she was criticising. When she reached the door he'd opened she turned back to him for a moment. ''It's hard, extremely hard and you're doing a wonderful job I'm not trying to criticize you Mr Pennyworth I'm just trying to give you a little help. If you do want those recipes just drop in the shop or give me a call.''

Alfred was still stewing but he would always be polite, especially to a lady. ''Yes well thank you for your insight Miss Clarke.'' There was a dryness to his tone that suggested it wasn't entirely sincere. Penny narrowed her eyes at him before letting out a sigh and a shrug.

''Goodbye Mr Pennyworth.'' She said a smile twitching at the corners of her lips.

''Goodbye Miss Clarke.'' He called from the door as she walked away. Alfred hovered for a moment. He was half tempted to drag her back and beg her to help him, beg her to stay and become Bruce's nanny or something. Instead he straightened his back, he was far too stubborn to admit defeat but rarely too pigheaded to ask for help. Maybe an ally in Miss Clarke could prove fruitful to him.

The chill pulled him from his thoughts and he realised that Miss Clarke had disappeared into the horizon. Alfred retreated closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **The fic is hopefully going to be a slow burner. It's set in the Gotham TV Show Verse. Alfred for this fic is based on that portrayal alone and perhaps a little of what I have read up on. Penny is of my own creation. All aspects of Gotham that are recognisable belong to their rightful owners. _  
><em>The fic was started after the airing of Episode five Viper. Whilst I like to try and stick to canon as much as possible there of course must be leniency when writing fanfiction, with this in mind the fic may end up slightly AU to the series depending of course how far ahead I am with writing and how fast the episodes have aired.<em>

* * *

><p>Penny stood behind the counter her back to the door of the store. She was stood on the stepladder balanced precariously as she tried to return some sweets to their correct shelf. Her leg was jutting out slightly like a ballerina's pose. The sweet shop itself was located closer to downtown than uptown. It was usually full of children and adults who'd grown up coming into the sweet shop. Penny knew the regulars like the back of her hand and usually their orders too.<p>

The sweet shop was small, left and right walls floor to ceiling with jars upon jars of sweets on shelves. Packets of sweets, boxes in some places. From sherbert saucers to strawberry laces it was rare that something was requested that the shop didn't have. At the back of the shop was the counter, an old fashioned register, the back wall contained shelves of sweets too. Schrubers also sold home-made gingerbread, cupcakes and behind the counter for special occasions, in the summer and perhaps the odd favourite customer and days when they were feeling especially nice; a cotton candy machine.

As the bell jingled Penny inclined her head listening to see who it was entering the shop, she expected school children but the gruff voice and heavy footsteps told her different.

''I dated the shop assistant and now she gives me discount, can't get enough.'' The gruff barely there whisper of Harvey Bullock permeated the silence and Jim Gordon inclined his head with a slightly disbelieving nod.

''Also not deaf yet Detective.'' Penny called as she started to descend the steps. Bullock unashamedly stared at her behind descending the ladders whilst Jim averted his gaze. ''We didn't date.'' Penny said matter of factly to Jim as she came to stand in front of them. ''He came in here, he asked me out on a date and then never called me back afterwards and conveniently seems to forget that part of the story when he recites it. I'm so desperate for him I haven't called him in. Oh wait. Ever.'' Penny said pointedly, Jim scratched his head awkwardly and Harvey just tried to stare her out, angry that his ego had been bruised. ''He does get discount though, but that's because of the job.'' She added before Harvey could make that comment.

''Yeah well no one would want an uptight mouthy thing like you anyway. I had a lucky escape.'' Harvey retorted and Penny scoffed.

''You didn't escape. Because there was nothing to escape from. Now what do you want? Cake? Ginger biscuits? Strawberry laces? Liquorice?'' Penny offered. Jim wouldn't call the display hostile between Bullock and this woman, it was more banter. A back and forth that still settled into civility.

''Ginger biscuits.'' Bullock muttered under his breath.

''Penny, Penny Clarke.'' Penny said holding her hand out to Jim.

''Jim Gordon.'' Jim replied with a firm handshake and nod. ''You don't have-''

''I'm going to say they probably have it, whatever you want.'' Bullock cut in stepping across Jim.

''-flying saucers.'' Jim finished looking around.

''Of course we do!'' Penny replied walking around the counter, her lips curling up into a smile. ''So gingerbread men and flying saucers.'' Penny said shaking out a paper bag and slipping two gingerbread men into it for Harvey before she grabbed a paper bag filled with flying saucers and placing them onto the counter. ''On the house.'' She grinned, before Harvey could put his hand on his bag she snatched it out of reach. ''So long as you stop telling people that we dated and that I can't get enough of you. Believe it Harvey, you couldn't handle me.'' Penny said leaning in against the counter before holding out the bag to him.

''Oh I don-'' Jim started to protest the freebie.

''I insist.'' Penny said giving him a glare. Jim took the bag slipping them into his pocket and feeling memories of childhood flooding his brain. He and his at the time best friend would always buy them, Jim would eat his by colour but his friend Mikey would empty all the sherbet into a bowl, then he'd eat all the shells first and the sherbet in one go and have a sugar high. It brought back memories of stupid competitions and almost choking trying to see who could fit the most in their mouths. Jim stepped out of the shop and turned back to look at it as Harvey followed him.

''Harvey!'' Penny called to him. ''Catch that balloon guy and I'll buy you a whole jar of something, anything.'' Penny nodded to him with a smile and mischievous twinkle in his eye. ''If he goes free you're getting a chilli in your chocolates next time.'' Harvey shook his head and waved her off leaving the store.

Penny liked Harvey she really did but it was a feeling when she was around him that the ship had sailed, that and he'd not called her back twice and only once had he come up with an excuse for it. She liked him, he was a good guy but there was just always something in the way and Penny had gotten over it and left those feelings behind. For Harvey it was maybe a case of too little too late, he did like Penny, he really liked her and it wasn't just the sweets. The sweets were an excuse to keep going back, something about her though just got under his skin and they ended up bickering. He'd come to reason that he probably wouldn't be so interested if she really was chasing him. That was a lie though, one he told himself time and time again.

* * *

><p>The knock on the door made Alfred roll his eyes and wonder who it was. He pulled the door open expecting Detective Gordon or perhaps a member from Wayne Enterprises board. At this point Bruce scheduling meetings and forgetting to tell him wouldn't surprise him. The sight that greeted him instead actually surprised him.<p>

Penny, Miss Clarke he corrected himself internally. She looked rosy cheeked with something tucked underneath her arm.

''Oh good you're home.'' She smiled his way. ''Now I'm here this actually seems a little silly.'' Penny stated wrinkling her nose as she stepped into the house without invitation. She wasn't in all honesty a particularly nosy person. The problem here was that she'd set out to do something, arrived at said place and suddenly realised how odd she must seem. Penny was not one to back out of something though and was certainly no wall flower, so instead of shying away in the moment she decided to go full force. The result of course was her bustling into Wayne Manor and getting ready to dish up pie.

''I hope that's not more sweets for the lad, you've done enough with the last lot.'' Alfred pointed out. The distaste in his voice was hard to miss.

''And that's the mistake I made.'' Penny said looking for a familiar corridor she'd been down before to the kitchen. ''Kitchen this way?'' She asked before Alfred could protest she was making her way down a corridor. ''See-'' Penny started as she glanced back continuing on down a corridor. ''-I realised that of course if Bruce is investigating something, focusing his mind. Right now the state he's in he won't stop and that means the sweets will probably do more harm than good, which I'm sorry for.'' She said placing the dish on the side and removing the lid to reveal and thick and golden crust.

''Are you implying I can't look after the boy?'' Alfred asked her and there was the defensive tone again.

''No no of course I'm not.'' Penny waved him off. ''But who's looking after you?'' She asked before she paused and turned to look at him. ''Look I know you can take care of yourself and him but everyone needs a break once in a while, believe me I know.'' Penny said. ''And occasionally we forget to take care of ourselves.'' She added giving him a small smile that just pinched at the corners of her mouth. Alfred softened slightly and rolled his shoulders, trying to let the fact she'd bustled in here slide off him.

''Yes well-'' Alfred started but it was Bruce in the doorway who cut him off.

''That looks good.''

''Bruce.'' Penny sounded surprised but she turned to him with a smile.

''Can I have some?'' Bruce asked leaning over the crust to smell it. Alfred straightened and made a noise in the back of his throat. A part of him wanted to be grateful for the woman's intrusion but the fact she had turned up out of the blue was irking him. Nobody had asked her to come out here so what exactly was her motive? Whilst Alfred was busy lost in thought and staring at the pair of them Bruce had pointed out plates and utensils to Penny who had begun serving up a slice of homemade shepherds pie.

''Come on then.'' She gestured to Alfred as Bruce tucked into his own slice. Alfred hadn't realised it was still hot, she must have made it and carried it straight over. He was about to protest the offer of a slice when the smell hit his nostrils and make his stomach rumble. It had been so long since he had something decent that he didn't resist.

''Now you can reheat it, but do it by portion. Just make sure it's cooked thoroughly.'' Penny said turning from her place on the counter. ''I'll be able to see myself out.'' She added. Alfred stopped a fork hovering in front of his mouth, she'd bustled in here, made them sit to dinner and now she was just going to leave? It was strange, selfless and something sparse in Gotham.

''Are you leaving?'' Bruce asked swallowing his mouthful.

''Oh yes, things to do.'' Penny replied folding a tea towel she'd dried her hands on and placing it on the side.

''You don't have to, you can have something with us?'' Bruce offered. Despite his grief and mind being on other things he had not forgotten his manners. A thought flickered across Alfred's mind as the fork hovered at his mouth and suddenly he dropped it. Poison. The Wayne's were murdered and this woman could easily be in on it. No one was really that selfless and giving in Gotham. The city of the selfish, that's what some people called it, especially now the Wayne's had gone. The fork clattered on the plate and Alfred practically growled the next words, more powerful than any shout as he stood up.

''Don't Master Bruce.'' Alfred shook his head at Bruce as he was about to take another mouthful. ''Now just what is your game missy?'' Alfred asked as he stood up, full height he dwarfed Penny, even more so it seemed when he was angry. Penny looked between him and Bruce with surprise on her face. ''What have you done to it?'' He growled, there was a fire in his eyes that scared Penny.

''Alfred what are you talking about?'' Bruce asked him confused by the sudden change of tone.

''No one just drops pie off and then leaves out of the goodness of their bloody hearts!'' He didn't shout, his voice was low and even and it was so much worse than shouting. For the first time Bruce saw something to truly be afraid of in Alfred and he was thankful the man was his protector. Penny realised what was wrong and her heart dropped into her stomach. It was stupid for her not to have thought of this already.

''He thinks I've poisoned it.'' Penny said slowly, the words were heavy on her tongue and she had a wounded look in her eye. Bruce dropped the fork. He wasn't stupid, he knew something was afoot and he wasn't about to protest Alfred's observation.

''I haven't.'' She said and with the spoon she'd used to scoop out their segments she scooped a portion straight out of the middle and put it into her mouth, she chewed and swallowed. Silence hung in the air for minutes as Alfred watched closely for any kind of reaction.

''Well-'' Alfred started.

''It does smell good.'' Bruce chipped in when he saw no sign that she'd been poisoned. Alfred was still watching Penny though, she seemed hurt yet understanding about the accusation. Alfred still couldn't fathom why she'd come though. They hadn't invited her and his tone had been anything but welcoming the last time she'd been here. The hairs on the back of Alfred's neck prickled slightly.

''I'm sorry.'' Penny apologised. ''I didn't think, I was so absent minded when I was making it, I just ran with the idea and I knew as soon as I rang the doorbell that it would seem silly and odd.'' Penny admitted not meeting either of their eyes. ''I should go.''

''No!'' Bruce cried through a mouthful of food before Alfred could interject. Bruce had always known Penny to be of kind heart and good intentions, he'd encountered it many times before and twice within the last two days. Bruce wanted, needed people like that around him to fight the growing evil in Gotham. He wouldn't be one to turn away those who could help the city, especially not someone who his parents had trusted. ''Stay, please. Maybe Alfred can find something for the two of you too drink whilst I grab myself a water. Then you can have some food with us to.'' Bruce insisted giving Penny a winning smile. Penny was looking between Alfred and Bruce though, she felt uncomfortable, the accusation still hanging between them in the air.

''Yes, you should stay.'' Alfred said after a look from Bruce. ''Please.'' He added.

''I can't believe Alfred thought you were trying to poison us.'' Bruce scoffed as he shovelled more food into his mouth, a smile twitched at Penny's lips.

''Well he is right to worry.'' Penny corrected him letting out a sigh.

''Can I have some more?'' Bruce asked as he wolfed down the last of his pie.

''Of course.'' Penny said as the smile spread further up her lips.

''Better serve me up some more too.'' Alfred added his tone significantly lighter and more pleasant than it had been previously.

Dinner passed and Bruce disappeared back into his files after an hour of polite conversation. Penny and Alfred were therefore left to dry and wash the dishes.

''Won't your husband worry?'' Alfred asked noticing how dark it had gotten outside the kitchen window.

''I'm not married.'' Penny replied as she handed him a plate.

''But you must have children, surely?'' Alfred asked watching her wash for a moment the first plate still in his hands. It was an assumption he'd made the first day she'd come in because of how she handled Bruce.

''I did.'' Penny kept her eyes on the dishes as she answered.

''I'm terribly sorry.'' Alfred put the plate down on the side and took the next one slowly as Penny emptied the dirty dish water and cleaned around it.

''I should get going, it's getting late and I have work in the morning.'' Penny said changing the subject.

''Yes, well I should drop you.'' Alfred said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

''No, no you shouldn't. I can walk, I walked here I can walk back.'' Penny replied. ''And before you say anything, I'm big enough and ugly enough to look after myself.'' Alfred believed it off her too, she was small but there was a feisty nature about her, that had not gone unnoticed by the butler. Still he answered her immediately.

''You'll do no such bloody thing and you are, well you're not ugly.'' Alfred replied awkwardly.

''Alfred.'' Penny said raising a brow at him.

''Alfred will take you home.'' Bruce said from the doorway, both Alfred and Penny almost jumped out of their skin.

''I've bloody told you about that!'' Alfred shouted after Bruce as the boy walked on by a file in his hand. ''Bloody creeping up on people.'' Penny let out a laugh.

''I'm warning you now, there's more danger of your car being stripped than there is of anything happening to me.'' Penny pointed out.

''Oh no, there's no danger of that.'' Alfred replied and Penny found herself believing him. There was something dark about Alfred that she quite liked. It was settled, Alfred would drive her home. The car was a lot posher than anything Penny had ever really been in before. She made a point of sitting up front though, refusing the back seat profusely. Penny directed him down town and they pulled up outside a tall run down apartment block in a rough area of the city. Alfred felt uneasy leaving a woman here alone.

''I am sorry, about before.'' Penny said turning to face him.

''Oh no, I'm sorry. Can I ask? Why did you do it?'' Alfred asked her seriously.

''Loneliness makes us do strange things.'' Penny said after a moment of silence. There was a sadness in her eyes and suddenly Alfred had some understanding of why she'd acted the way she had. He observed her in thought for a moment, not saying anything. Loneliness did indeed make them do strange things and for Penny that strange thing was trying in her own forthright way to help an old man new to parenting and a young grieving boy. ''Ok, I need to get home I have work in the morning.''

''I should walk you up.'' Alfred nodded unfastening his seat belt.

''No, no you shouldn't. You should drive home to Bruce. I can walk myself up.'' Penny replied taking off her seat belt and standing out of the car. ''I'll catch you around Mr Pennyworth.'' Penny smiled at him.

Penny waved Alfred off and then started up the stairs to her apartment. She didn't live in the nicest of areas. The apartment block lift was constantly out of order and smelt of piss, there was graffiti all over the place and theft was rife. Penny had been broken into twice, the second time she'd broken the guys arm and from then on she'd been left relatively alone. Penny passed the shouting coming from number 43 and as she was rolling her eyes she noticed the lump of man bear outside her apartment. As soon as he noticed her Harvey stumbled up, leaning against the door frame for support.

''You owe me a jar of something sweet.'' He said leaning in slightly and swaying.

''You caught the Balloonman?'' Penny asked him crossing her arms in front of her.

''And you owe me a jar of something sweet.'' Harvey repeated, it wasn't the first time he'd showed up at her apartment. After the first date he walked her all the way up to the door but just never took her inside and never called her again. Penny had known Harvey for roughly eight years now, within the first year he'd asked her out on a date. It took him five years before he tried that again. It never stopped him coming in the sweet shop though, nor did it stop him showing up at her apartment when he was ridiculously drunk. It would be so easy to take advantage of him in this state, accept his come ons and take comfort in the arms of _someone. _Penny wasn't like that though and she couldn't be like that. She wasn't a prude by any means, were he sober she might have accepted, one night stands she'd had a few of and she had nothing against them. Penny would never take advantage of someone in this state though. So Harvey ended up on the sofa with a blanket over him and breakfast to send him on the way in the morning.

''You expecting me to pull them out of my ass?'' Penny asked him in regards to the sweets.

''Maybe.'' Harvey slurred looking around at her ass. Penny just shook her head at him.

''Come on.'' Penny said offering him an arm and slipping one arm around his waist. ''Let's get you inside.'' She said wrestling with her keys.

''I don't need your help.'' Harvey replied but then he thought better of it. ''Ok, maybe a little. You're so good to me.''

''No, Harvey my couch is.'' Penny replied when she felt his nose move her hair. Penny had to shake her head as she pushed open the door to her shabby little apartment. She'd tried to spruce it up as much as she could, there wasn't much could be done for it though, everything was still shabby and run down. It was what came from having little money in Gotham. ''How much did you drink?''

''I'm celebrating.'' Harvey cried as he practically fell onto the couch, it creaked and groaned under his weight. Penny winced, worried that the couch was going to give out at some point and there was no way she could afford a new one. She'd already had to tape it back together after he'd tried to demonstrate how he caught a criminal one time and fallen face first onto the arm. ''I caught the killer.'' He pulled out his hip flask again and Penny snatched it from his hands.

''No, no more. You're going to kill yourself with this stuff. I'm going to make you a coffee and then you're going to sleep this off. Shoes off Harvey you know the drill.'' Penny ordered as Harvey looked at her confused and still protesting about the fact she'd stolen his hip flask. Penny heard him grumbling as she moved to the attached kitchen and started to put the coffee on. Penny rubbed her forehead and let out a sigh, when she turned back to speak to him Harvey was snoring, loudly, belly partially on show underneath his shirt, pillow tucked under his head and mouth open.

''Harvey.'' Penny said, she was met with a grunt in response and him turning over to his usual spot. ''Harvey.'' Penny repeated. ''Never mind.'' Penny shook her head and pulled a blanket out of a pile of fresh laundry, she threw it over Harvey with a fond smile. She did care for him, she'd grown to care for him in the time they'd become something she wouldn't quite call friends. It was odd the thing they had and something hard to put a label on. Maybe friendship was the best name for it though. Penny was one of the few people to see Harvey as the White Knight he tried to be rather than the drunk, dirty cop he ended up looking like. Penny reached around him and took off his gun and badge so that he couldn't do any harm and wouldn't end up sleeping on them.

''Goodnigt Harvey.'' Penny said as she bolted the door, flicked off the light and crossed to her bedroom to slip into pyjama's and straight into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **The fic is hopefully going to be a slow burner. It's set in the Gotham TV Show Verse. Alfred for this fic is based on that portrayal alone and perhaps a little of what I have read up on. Penny is of my own creation. All aspects of Gotham that are recognisable belong to their rightful owners. _  
><em>The fic was started after the airing of Episode five Viper. Whilst I like to try and stick to canon as much as possible there of course must be leniency when writing fanfiction, with this in mind the fic may end up slightly AU to the series depending of course how far ahead I am with writing and how fast the episodes have aired.<em>

* * *

><p>Harvey woke in the morning to bright light and the smell of coffee, his head was pounding and he immediately reached for his pockets and realised that several things, including his hip flask were gone.<p>

''Do you always have to take my damn flask woman?'' Harvey asked into the apartment as he stood up to stretch and realised just how cold it was in here. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, it always worried him looking round though, the apartment, the mould on the walls the chill that always hung in the air except for the summer.

''Here.'' Penny said thrusting a cup of coffee into his hands. The warmth radiated through them and he really wished he could press the damn mug against his whole body. How was she never cold in this place? ''I don't have much in for breakfast but I can probably rustle up pancakes? It'll have to be quick though not all of us have the luxury of lying in like you.'' Penny raised a brow at him.

''I'll grab something on the way, should probably treat you too, you know for not leaving me outside to freeze.'' Harvey admitted because despite the air he gave off Harvey Bullock was actually a gentlemen and he did give a damn about Penny and he did want to treat her. She was so unashamed about the way she moved and spoke and ate. It was nice to see a woman not worry about what she ate, Penny was certainly one of those women, Harvey had seen her put away half a chocolate cake before now when she was feeling crappy. Penny shook her head though.

''Nuh-uh.'' Penny made the noise and took another sip of coffee. She was hungry that was for sure but Harvey had enough problems, he didn't need hers on top. ''I've eaten.'' That was a lie, she used half her food stuff to make Alfred and Bruce that pie. Payday wasn't for another week and she had the kids to feed tonight. There was bread and enough for pancakes though and that would keep her going, it was just a short week, month even, that was all.

''Drink, get cleaned up and hurry up. I've got work in thirty minutes.'' Penny said sternly. Harvey rolled his eyes and shook his head at her. He took the coffee cup into the bathroom with him though to drink as he stripped, washed and redressed in order to come out looking relatively clean. Harvey looked at himself in the mirror for a moment, he pushed away the grumble in favour of a smile and a wink as he pulled the shirt back on his battle and life weary body. ''You know.'' Penny called as she pulled on her shoes and coat. ''You need to stop coming here, people are going to start talking.''

''Let em'.'' Harvey called back.

''What happens if I get a boyfriend?'' Penny asked him.

''You mean I'm not your boyfriend?'' Harvey called back mocking shock and offence.

''I'm serious, or what if you get a girlfriend?'' Penny asked him.

''I'm not going to get a girlfriend.'' Harvey scoffed, drying his beard on a towel. Penny stood hands on hips, brow raised as he came out of the bathroom. She walked over to him shaking her head and straightened his tie, in her other hand she held out his hat with his gun and badge in.

''If you cleaned yourself up a little you might.'' Penny smiled at him. Every time he stayed here she said the same to him. He had to stop drinking so much and he had to stop turning up here. He never listened though. He still turned up, he didn't stop drinking and he came no closer to having a girlfriend. Penny knew of course that Harvey occasionally saw prostitutes but as far as she was concerned there were bigger sins in this city and there were worse guys the girls could go with. Not that she'd ever had the pleasure herself of course.

''Want me to walk you or are you worried people will talk?'' Harvey asked leaning in slightly with a mischievous grin on his face.

''You're not walking me. I can walk my damn self, now go!'' Penny urged. Harvey clipped his gun and badge back in place before popping his hat on his head and made his way to the door, he was half way out when he stuck his head back in to look at Penny.

''Penny?'' He said. ''Thanks.'' He grinned finishing his coffee and sticking it onto the side before leaving for work.

Penny left around fifteen minutes after Harvey and she was rushing, so much so that the chilled air outside the apartment made blood rush to her head and she had to stop a moment to take a deep breath. She should take better care of herself, the problem was that she got paid enough to get by, she always had done but in recent times the rent and bills had gone up, the owner of Schruber's had been taken ill so discussing a pay rise hadn't exactly been a priority. It wasn't that Penny starved herself, it was clear enough from the size of her ass, the little extra weight she carried on wide hips that she didn't, not that she was on the larger size just that Penny was by no means what most would consider a skinny girl. The problem was though that occasionally there would be a short week, because the rent and the pay didn't coincide and Penny would go hungry a few days. Penny yawned and fumbled with the keys to the sweet shop slightly.

Penny wasn't expecting the voices towards the back of the store, they worried her and she wondered if she should call the cops from the crappy cell phone she kept in her purse. The thing barely worked and it wasn't like she had anyone to call on the damn thing so it was rarely charged either.

''Hello?'' Penny said into the sweet tanged air of the shop.

''Hello Penny.'' It was Maurice Schruber and his son Michael. ''Just came down to see how things were ticking over, you doubled sales on the gingerbread last week. Angela made some extra cakes you can give to the kids tonight.'' Maurice said much to the distaste of his son. Penny kept a smile on her face but inside she couldn't believe how much Maurice had changed. Maurice used to be full figured with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, he was adored by kids from everywhere but now he was sick, sicker than Penny had thought. Maurice was thin, very thin and walking with a cane, his face looked worryingly gaunt.

''Oh that's just wonderful, I've taken off all the gingerbread that's going stale tomorrow and I'll throw those in with the hampers.''

''You can still sell those.'' Michael interrupted her and Penny's head recoiled slightly, eyes widening in defiance.

''Excuse me?'' Penny asked him, not entirely sure what business it was of Michael's.

''You can still sell the one's in date, they don't need to be thrown to those street rats.'' Michael spat.

''We've always done it this way. Ignore him Penny he's not in the best of moods.'' Maurice interrupted before Penny could retort with a mouthful of attitude and a sprinkle of foul language.

''Yeah I can see that.'' Penny replied folding her arms across her chest.

''I was just showing Michael around Penny, don't worry we'll let you get back to work.'' Maurice said urging his son to leave the shop. Penny didn't reply she simply set to getting the shop ready for opening, waving at the awaiting kids outside, using lunch money to buy sweets before school. Every week Penny bulk bought food she could turn into a hot meal and with donations from the surrounding shops she'd set up a table out back and feed the street kids. A lot were regulars who turned up every week without fail and occasionally brought new kids with them. The meals were cheap but they were hot and substantial. Tonight Penny was using the oven at the back of Schrubers to heat 45 Jacket potatoes and a big tub of beans, both were cheap enough in the supermarket and hadn't exactly taken a huge chunk out of Penny's purse.

Penny, with the help of Andrea; an assistant in the sandwich shop a block over, put together a few boxes of leftovers that would last a few days for the kids. Penny was normally the only one on the little table as everyone else had gone home to families or didn't feel the street was safe enough at that time of night. It wasn't that Penny wasn't afraid of the street, it was just that there was nothing to take from her. She didn't have a lot of money and her life wasn't, if she was completely honest, worth much to anyone. Not enough for someone to murder her or worse any who.

Penny was halfway through preparing a gift box of sweets when she noticed a piece of paper beneath the scissors in the drawer, she shifted them and saw it was her own recipe for the healthy flapjacks she'd come up with, the one's she'd been telling Alfred about. Penny reached over for the phone and once again she was contacting Wayne Manor before she'd even thought properly about what she was doing. She had quickly become caught up in the memory of her conversation with Bruce and Alfred about keeping one's energy up without really taking a break and she was still thinking about it when Alfred picked up.

''Wayne Manor this is Alfred Pennyworth speaking.'' Alfred's voice came down the end of the phone and caused Penny's lips to twitch into a smile, he always sounded so gruff and fed up.

''Pen-Alf-Mr Pennyworth it's Penny.'' Penny said into the phone stumbling over her words but not apologising and simply letting out a sigh.

''Ah Miss Clarke and what is it we can do for you this time? If it's the crockery you're wanting back I'm afraid we're not quite done with it, there's a battle going on for the last piece of pie.'' Alfred admitted with a chuckle.

''No, no it's not that. I don't think you're going to leave the country with it, believe me it's not worth a penny.'' Penny replied. ''No, I just found that recipe I was telling you about.''

Alfred stayed silent down the other end of the phone and Penny had to roll her eyes. ''Of course you weren't listening when Bruce and I were talking about ways to keep your energy up when you're busy, he mentioned in passing liking flapjacks and so I told him I had a recipe.'' Penny added.

''I was listening. It's just I haven't thought much about flapjacks since yesterday.'' Alfred replied offhandedly, it was a lie though because he had thought about that and he'd thought about Penny too. More than he wanted too and certainly more than he'd admit to anyone. He didn't like that though.

''Oh, well-'' Penny paused for a moment and frowned at the recipe in front of her.

''Hmm?'' Alfred asked her and the tone in his voice made Penny suddenly feel a little stupid. She had revealed to him last night with her comment that she might be lonely and now she could hear the judgement in his voice.

''Well if Bruce wants it then-'' Penny started and Alfred cut in which did nothing to aid how he was making her feel.

''I suppose we should expect you at the manor again? At least this time we'll have some warning.'' Alfred spoke and instantly regretted how curt he sounded. He hadn't meant it to come out so horrible. The comment got under Penny's skin though and her brow furrowed deeper, she breathed out a huff of air and swallowed feeling her blood boil slightly.

''Look Mr Pennyworth I apologised for coming up there with that thing and worrying you. I didn't hear you complaining though when you were on your third portion and I certainly didn't hear Bruce complaining when I offered to bring flapjacks some time. Don't worry. I wouldn't want to put any more pounds on your waistline now would I? I'll keep my damn recipe.'' Penny replied just as curt and cutting as she slammed the phone down. It hurt, it had hurt when he'd thought bad of her but she'd understood that, now it hurt that he appeared to be making fun of her. ''_She didn't need a stuck up butler and a brat like Bruce addi-'' _Penny stopped herself mid thought. Bruce wasn't a brat, Bruce was a good kid but Alfred Pennyworth would get exactly what he wanted and she wouldn't be going near Wayne Manor again. She hadn't even had a thank you from a man so caught up in manners, she'd just been trying to be nice. The fact she'd shown an ounce of vulnerability in the car irritated her too, he probably thought she was some batty lonely old woman. A crazy cat lady minus the cats.

Penny's day had started off so nice, well as nice as a day can start off with Harvey Bullock snoring on your couch. The fact that waking up to Harvey had been the best part of her day was actually kind of worrying. It had gone from bad to worse though. Michael Schruber being a snotty nosed bastard with her and then there was Alfred freakin' Pennyworth thinking he was whiter than white. Then there was a man in complaining about her selling sweets to his daughter, by the time it came to set up the stall for the kids her mood was positively foul. Not that she'd let them see that though. It just meant that if anyone were to come making trouble they would get a shock, more than a shock they'd get the full force of an angry Penny Clarke and that was something no one wanted to see.

Penny wasn't threatening but when she got angry it was the sort of angry disappointment that made people think back to their mothers or teachers or other matriarchal figures who had scared them with a firm word or good telling off once upon a time. She had the extraordinary ability to unlock that particular fear in people. Penny was by no means frightening, she couldn't make anyone tremble in their boots but she could at least send them on their way.

''Penny, yo Earth to Penny. Earth to Penny.'' Alex one of the street kids said as Penny held a spoon in the beans for a moment lost in thought.

''Sorry, sorry Alex.'' Penny replied shaking herself out of it, hair falling around her face a little as she did. ''Baked beans and a potato tonight and a box to last a few days if you want it?'' She offered.

''Can I get some beans? I'm not a fan of potato like that.'' Alex asked her.

''There's some bread in your box.'' Penny pointed out as she filled up a tray of beans for him and handed them over.

''Got anything good today or is it crud like last week?'' A young girl asked from in front of the table, Penny couldn't be mad though, the girl was smiling, well smirking and Penny could do nothing but return that cheeky look with a smile. Selina Kyle had been coming here for years, she always had a sharp tongue and quick wit. Push everyone away and don't let people get to close seemed to be the girls motto and yet she always turned up here without fail.

''Cat.'' Penny said holding out a box to her with a potato and a tub of beans on top. ''And-'' She said holding out a pint of milk. ''Don't steal mine again.'' She warned the girl her smile unwavering.

''Too late.'' Cat mused as she started to walk away. ''Same time next week!'' Cat said stalking away from the table and disappearing into the night.

It took Penny from eight until ten to serve up food and get everything divided up, there was always extra for those who turned up but if it wasn't used Penny just gave it out to whoever was left there. Usually it was a little boy and his sister called Brian and Carrie, they got the bulk of the left overs but then again they clearly hadn't been fed enough at home or at any form of shelter they could find. It was ten past ten when two men came down the ally, larger men, rough looking. They were clearly out of work and homeless but they were going about getting some scraps entirely the wrong way.

''Well well well what have we here.'' One of them asked approaching the table and pawing at the warm container that had housed the beans. Penny was grateful the kids had slunk off into the shadows.

''Don't you know what happens to do gooders in this town? Didn't you hear about the Wayne's?'' The other man asked picking up the paper plates and throwing them like frisbee's into the alley. At the mention of the Wayne's, Penny was reminded of Alfred and the whole reason she'd been in a bad mood. She'd had quite enough of men for one day and she snatched the plate back out of his hands.

''Yeah? So what?'' Penny replied, she couldn't exactly draw herself up in height but she could try.

''So you better give us some food little sister, those street rats ain't exactly going to do much damage to you, but men like us?'' The first of the men responded and Penny tilted her head. That was it, she was done, today had been crappy enough and she didn't need this on top of it.

''Who said I was scared of you?'' Penny asked fiercely.

The first man slammed his hands onto the table top and Penny jumped slightly making them both laugh. Her fists curled around the knife she'd been using to slice open the potatoes.

''She's not scared!'' The second man guffawed so it echoed off the alley and the first man slammed his hands into the table again causing Penny to flinch slightly. This time though she didn't just flinch. Penny wasn't exactly a violent woman but this was Gotham late at night and she had to protect herself because there were no heroes in Gotham and no white knight was going to save her. There were no white knights and princes and this wasn't a damn fairytale where the hero charged in. This was Gotham late at night and this was one citizen trapped against a wall with two angry, stinking hobos in front of her. The knife came down and into his hand with such force that it went straight through and into the table beneath. Penny pulled it out as quickly as it had gone in. The man howled in pain and it gave Penny time to reach for the bigger knife hidden under the table.

''I will gut you like a fish and feed you to those kids if you don't get away from me right now.'' Penny said waving the larger knife around. She was armed, two knives now.

''You fucking bitch! What the hell are you doing!? I could have you arrested for this.'' The first man screamed at her cradling his hand.

''Call them then.'' Penny replied keeping her breathing even and her eyes on the pair of them.

''Come on, let's get out of here.'' The second man urged pulling his friend away from the furious Penny. He was cradling his hand and mumbling about the hospital and infection as the second man pulled a dirty rag from his pocket and pressed it against the others wound. Penny wrinkled her nose and turned away to start packing up her things. She couldn't wait to get home.

Today had been one she wouldn't commit to the memory bank. She wanted to get home and curl up in front of the television with a musical, the heater on and the half packet of biscuits she was hoping Harvey hadn't taken as a midnight snack the night before.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **The fic is hopefully going to be a slow burner. It's set in the Gotham TV Show Verse. Alfred for this fic is based on that portrayal alone and perhaps a little of what I have read up on. Penny is of my own creation. All aspects of Gotham that are recognisable belong to their rightful owners. _  
><em>The fic was started after the airing of Episode five Viper. Whilst I like to try and stick to canon as much as possible there of course must be leniency when writing fanfiction, with this in mind the fic may end up slightly AU to the series depending of course how far ahead I am with writing and how fast the episodes have aired.<em>

* * *

><p>Alfred had stared at the phone for a full minute after Penny had slammed the phone down. He surely hadn't been <em>that <em>rude. He had honestly expected her to bite back and say something smart to him. He was still trying to figure out what he'd done so wrong as he made dinner, that evening and in the end he'd given up. There were just some things women did and said that he would never be able to understand. He did have to wonder if she would ever come back up to the Manor again. Something else distracted Alfred and a week passed with no word from Penny. Alfred had become occupied by Bruce and his obsession with solving his parents murder again.

''Oh.'' Bruce's head popped up from where he'd been reading with a sweet just hovering at his lips, Alfred watched him closely wondering if this was going to be something about his parents murders. At the same time he was curious he was also worried because it wasn't just the look of a man coming to a realisation, it was the look of a boy coming up with an idea.

''Sir?'' Alfred said watching him closely.

''I never thanked Penny.'' Bruce replied. Alfred had to chuckle because he'd just been thinking about Penny himself and he realised he hadn't really thanked her either, not for the offer of help or the food she'd brought. ''Maybe I should send something?'' Bruce wondered aloud looking to Alfred for advice on the matter.

''Or we could pop into the shop Master Bruce?'' Alfred offered. It would give him a chance too apologise for whatever he'd said that had offended her. He'd probably be able to get a little more advice out of her and a few recipes that would help him get Bruce to eat a little better.

''We'd have to take something if we're doing that.'' Bruce replied, Alfred could see that the sudden distraction from the files was irritating Bruce. He was caught between being left with the guilt of not saying thank you and the desperate need to press on with his research. He couldn't deal with more guilt, with the extra weight of it pressing down on him and this was after all something that could easily be fixed. For the first time in days Bruce closed a file willingly and put it to one side.

''What would you suggest we take Alfred?'' Bruce asked him.

''Well flowers usually go down well with ladies. A pretty bunch, we could always pick em' up on the way, stop at the florists.'' Alfred suggested. ''Can't very well get a woman who works in a sweet shop chocolate now can we?''

''Flowers then, do you know what her favourites are?'' Bruce asked and Alfred had to chuckle at that to because why on earth would he know what her favourite flowers were.

''Not a clue Master Bruce, I'm sure the florist will help us find something though.'' Alfred said with a nod.

Penny rolled her shoulders slightly, it might not be hard labour but the shop was often still hard work. Lugging heavy boxes around certainly took it's toll on the back and shoulders. When she heard the tinkling of the door bell she looked up to see Bruce Wayne of all people and his grumpy guardian entering the store.

''Oh those are beautiful.'' Penny said coming down off the ladder and looking at Bruce rather than Alfred, she was ignoring him on purpose. ''I have some chocolates in similar colours that I can wrap for you if they're a present.'' Penny said gesturing to the flowers in Alfred's hands. A large and very pretty bouquet. Penny couldn't, in all honesty, remember the last time she'd had flowers.

''Actually-'' Alfred started and she glanced his way before Bruce took over.

''Actually they're for you.'' Bruce finished with a smile on his face.

''Me?'' Penny blinked twice and looked over towards Alfred. ''Why on earth would you be buying me flowers?'' Penny asked there was a look of utter surprise on her face that made a smile come to Alfred's lips and Bruce tilt his head in curiosity, he was wondering why on earth her being brought flowers might be such a preposterous idea.

''Well of course,'' Bruce began. ''we needed to say thank you and Alfred said that women like flowers so we stopped to get you them.'' Penny blinked twice more and an expression of confusion flitted across her face as Alfred's expression moved to amusement.

''Bruce, why on Earth would you need to thank me?'' Penny raised a brow and folded her arms across her chest, she still hadn't taken the flowers.

''Well, because you brought the pie and the sweets and I realised I hadn't thanked you. If you don't like them I'm sure we can put them to another use. I did tell Alfred that we should let the lady in the shop pick a fresh bouquet but he insisted against it.'' Bruce admitted his brow furrowing. Penny's expression softened towards him and a smile spread across her face.

''Thank you, they're beautiful Bruce, really and pink lilies are my favourites actually.'' Penny said taking the bouquet from Alfred and placing them on the counter. They were going to look horribly out of place in her apartment but she couldn't very well turn the boy away could she.

''They are? Well that's good.'' Bruce replied with a nod. There was a silence in the shop for a moment and Penny would have asked them if they wanted a drink of something had she been at home.

''I'm curious as to why you haven't been back to the house, was it something I did?'' Bruce asked as he started to look around the shop. ''It's just, I find it odd, because you came twice in two days and you promised the recipe but you hadn't called.'' Bruce added and Penny had to furrow her brow.

''You wanna ask your butler about that.'' Penny replied simply.

''Alfred?'' Bruce turned his attention to the older man but Alfred looked to Penny.

''It's not my fault you got your bloody knickers in a twist.'' He said his face contorting into an unpleasant expression.

''No because I don't suppose anything is ever your fault is it. Listen Bruce they are lovely, thank you but you really didn't have to.'' Penny said cutting across the remark that Alfred was about to make. ''Did you want the recipe, I have it here.'' Penny said crossing around the counter and pulling out a crumpled bit of paper.

''Well, you, you could come and make them for us couldn't you?'' Bruce said and Penny stopped in what she was doing and looked up between him and Alfred. ''I could even have Alfred cook you something as a thank you.''

''You bloody well wo-'' Alfred started to protest the idea but Penny cut across him. Alfred hadn't really realised it until now but there was something -that certainly wasn't suspicion- about her that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. That meant all he could do was react gruffly. A psychologist would probably have suggested that he actually, despite only knowing her a short while fancied her. Alfred didn't have or believe in psychologists though and so the feeling was nothing but irritation, followed by the occasional warm thought.

''Well I'm sure Alfred would do just fine at the recipe and I've already said I don't need thanks.'' Penny replied. ''Besides I have far too many things to be doing.''

''Like what?'' Bruce asked her stepping forward towards the counter, he didn't see anything wrong with asking these questions. Most would have been of two minds, he was either rude or simply curious.

''Things you don't need to know kid.'' Penny's mouth had dropped open slightly as she hadn't been expecting the rude tone coming out of Bruce Wayne's mouth. ''You're a bad influence on him.'' Penny said looking at Alfred and shaking her head.

''Well then what about tomorrow? I'll even have Alfred pick you up. He's not very comfortable with the fact I haven't been eating so much and I'd rather him off my back so I can get on.'' Bruce whispered the last bit and it caused Penny's lips to twitch at a smile again. Bruce wasn't a normal kid, that is perhaps why Penny liked him, he was incredibly perceptive and rather grown up, now without his parents he had stepped into man of the house shoes and he was trying his best to be the grown up he thought he should. The fact was though Bruce was still a boy.

''Yes well the lady has said she's busy Master Bruce.'' Alfred said stepping forward his hands tucked behind his back, he was entirely uncomfortable with being in a car again with a woman who might bite his head off in an instance. The fact that Penny could read that in his face seemed to make her _want _to go along with Bruce.

''Actually, I'm not busy tomorrow so if you pick me up. I'll keep this.'' Penny said folding the recipe up and placing it in her pocket.

''Good.'' Bruce replied. ''Thank you.''

''Well now there's no need to change your plans.'' Alfred started to protest.

''No, no, I'll come and help make flapjacks.'' Penny replied with a smirk on her face. Alfred felt annoyance in the pit of his stomach, irritated, not that he'd be walking on eggshells around her she could bloody forget about that. Penny was just happy to see how irritated Alfred looked, she hadn't been expecting the invitation from Bruce and her main reason for accepting was how uncomfortable the grumpy butler looked but she didn't have anything to lose. Alfred watched her for a moment and for a millisecond he wished that Bruce would have stayed locked up with his files, it meant he wouldn't be here and he certainly wouldn't have to cook for a woman who seemed to severely dislike him.

''What about four o'clock?'' Bruce offered.

''Perfect.'' Penny replied and Bruce nodded in agreement.

Penny spent the rest of that afternoon preparing for feeding the kids later and then actually feeding them, there was no trouble this time as there had been before but Penny had to admit that the boxes were a little lighter than she'd have liked. This time it wasn't beans and potatoes but pasta. Tomatoes and a huge bag of pasta were cheap enough so Penny had thrown together some pasta in sauce. Years of living in Gotham and especially pretty much on the breadline had taught her how to make cheap filling meals for next to no money and she was utilising that to help with feeding the homeless kids. After that she'd gone home to her empty flat and curled up on the sofa with a hot chocolate. Four O'clock came quickly the following day, a little too quickly and Penny was a little flustered as she locked up and stepped onto the street where Alfred was waiting on the outside of car. He was leaning against it, hands crossed in front of him with an almost smile on his lips.

''You didn't have to wait there.'' Penny said rolling her eyes slightly when he opened the back door for her. ''And you really don't have to do that, I'm not gunna break a nail opening a damn door.'' Penny said walking around the front of the car and leaving Alfred to stare after her as she yanked open the front passenger side door. ''Are you going to stand there staring or get in and drive?'' Penny asked as she slipped into the passenger seat.

Alfred chuckled, something he hadn't done in a while. It seemed doing that was more frequent with Penny around. ''You don't have to sit up front you know.'' he said as he slid into the drivers side and started the car.

''Is it a problem me sitting up here?'' Penny asked him as she fiddled with the radio, she didn't even ask his permission. ''Look you're not my butler, I'm not sitting in the back like some society dame. I like sitting up front, means I can assault your ears rather than the other way around.'' She admitted as she leaned back in her seat, Penny let out a yawn covering her mouth as she did.

''Late night?'' Alfred asked her as he pulled out of the space and started towards Wayne Manor. Penny nodded and made a noise of agreement as she yawned. ''Out late?''

''You could say that.'' Penny replied simply, he didn't need to know what she did in her free time, she didn't want him thinking something stupid either like she was looking for handouts to help. She managed just fine thank you very much.

''So what? Partying until the late hours?'' Alfred asked in jest.

''No, no I was just, it was just a late one. Don't worry, I won't make any mistakes, like accidentally poisoning someone with flapjacks.'' Penny replied her tone teasing. ''Tell the truth there was a fire in one of the apartments and we were evacuated early hours. Nobody checks the smoke alarms so only half the residents ended up outside.'' Penny added shrugging her shoulders slightly.

''The landlords do-'' Alfred was halfway through the question when Penny gave him a look that shut him up. ''Stupid question.'' He muttered, the rest of the drive was surprisingly enjoyable and the evening. Alfred found Penny had similar music tastes, however the way her eyes lit up when a musical number came on made him question that deeply. It was nice, again, to have another adult to talk to about Bruce, nice to see Bruce interacting with someone else that had nothing to do with his parents murders. It was nice to have someone who cared, not out of duty, but out of genuine care for how Bruce and Alfred were getting on. Alfred hadn't yet found someone who could help him. Gordon was useless and only coming up to the house it seemed out of guilt and obligation, everyone else only seemed in it because they wanted something. He didn't get that feeling from Penny, she could actually make him feel like he was doing a good job with Bruce he _liked _ it. In fact he liked quite a lot about having Penny around but that was of course because adult company, female adult company had been so lacking. Even more so now his whole life had become centred by Bruce.

''Did you really think I was a crazy cat lady?'' Penny asked him as she tilted the glass of wine in her hand a little. They had finished flapjacks, Bruce was in bed and now it was just Penny and Alfred, Penny had her feet curled up on the couch. It was yet another show of that _thing _she had. That unapologetic way she carried herself and made herself comfortable in the space she occupied. Alfred was sat in the arm chair just to the side of the sofa.

''That was a joke, I honestly thought you'd just bite back.'' Alfred replied, there was no apology from him though.

''Yeah well I'm not a cat lady, I don't even like cats, more of a dog person. I'm surprised you don't have them up here.'' Penny said running her finger around the rim of her wine glass.

''Well, Master Bruce has never expressed wishes for one and neither did Thomas and Martha, I'd have one though.'' Alfred admitted taking a drink of the whiskey in his glass.

''Really?'' Penny smiled at him, she couldn't work out how she felt around Alfred. One moment she would feel entirely comfortable and the next she'd feel annoyance well inside her. It was something that was a mild irritant but not one that was going to stop her from helping either him or Bruce out. Alfred did need help, no matter what he said, he was just figuring out how to be a parent. He might not need a lot of help but he certainly needed reminding that he was doing a good job, that he wasn't entirely alone, not unless he chose to be. Penny had made it clear to both Bruce and Alfred that if they wanted her to leave they just had to say the word and she'd go. ''What kind of dog would you have?'' Penny asked him curiously.

''A big brown newfoundland, had one when I was a lad called Paddington. They're the ones that look like bears, huge fluffy things. They eat a lot but, well it's not like we can't afford it. That or maybe something like a guard dog?''

''Paddington?'' Penny tilted her head and gave him a grin.

''Yeah, like the bear, think we even got him a red hat at one point. He liked marmalade as a puppy too. He was called Baloo at first. Think if we got one again I'd call him Baloo.'' Alfred replied a little lost in his own memories.

''Shouldn't you let Bruce decide on that?'' Penny suggested. ''As it would be his puppy?''

''Oh of course, yeah I suppose you're right.'' Penny let out a laugh and finished her glass of wine. She had another before Alfred drove her home, as he did he informed her that she was welcome at the Manor any time. Especially if she brought more pie. Once again he felt uneasy leaving her in this place but he figured she'd be able to handle things just fine.

Penny knew as soon as she entered the apartment she was going to drop into bed and fall asleep. Her sofa it appeared however when she opened the door was occupied by a figure who didn't even notice the door opening, Penny was more than ready to fight her corner if needs be but then she noticed the goggles and her head tilted as she let out a sigh closing her eyes for a moment as she did. Apparently Penny was a hotel now. The window was still open, from where the young thief had climbed in. The cold had chilled the apartment and Penny crept over to close it. This was no thief on her couch, well it was, but the most she stole from Penny was food or the odd dollar here and there. Penny honestly didn't have the energy to be even mildly irritated as she pulled a blanket out and threw it over the sleeping girl, at least she was safe and mildly warm rather than being out on the streets cold and vulnerable. Penny made a mental note to take her purse into the other room though and tuck it under her mattress leaving a ten dollar bill on the side.

As the sleeping girl turned over into a position Harvey Bullock had occupied the other night Penny had to wonder if there was something particularly comfy about that one spot on her old couch. Penny watched the girl for a moment, she was far too young to be living the life she did and if she knew Penny was here, right now she'd jump up and leave lickity split so Penny didn't see her as vulnerable, that wasn't going to happen though. Penny crept to the bedroom avoiding creaky floorboards and crawled into bed. She barely got the covers over herself before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: _So I know this chapter wasn't as good as the others. It's a bit of filler really because I wanted to show glimpses at the friendship being built before I moved onto the next chapter and what it actually leads too which is all very exciting stuff and centred around episodes 5,6,7 on the show. =) _


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **The fic is hopefully going to be a slow burner. It's set in the Gotham TV Show Verse. Alfred for this fic is based on that portrayal alone and perhaps a little of what I have read up on. Penny is of my own creation. All aspects of Gotham that are recognisable belong to their rightful owners. _  
><em>The fic was started after the airing of Episode five Viper. Whilst I like to try and stick to canon as much as possible there of course must be leniency when writing fanfiction, with this in mind the fic may end up slightly AU to the series depending of course how far ahead I am with writing and how fast the episodes have aired.<em>

* * *

><p>The phone rang three times before Penny answered it, her hands were full of icing sugar which she wasted no time in licking off. ''Schruber's sweets, this is Penny how can I help you?'' Penny said into the receiver. The phone was balanced between her ear and her shoulder as she tipped more icing sugar from the bag into the bowl.<p>

''Don't fancy a stroll do you?'' The voice said into the phone. Penny had to smile at how exasperated he sounded.

''Getting stressed are we?'' Penny replied. Alfred sighed down the phone, this had been a bad idea, she'd seize on any sign of weakness and he'd never live it down. She still joked about the poison thing.

''No, it's just a lovely day, thought I could show you the gardens.'' Alfred replied. Penny was entirely wise to the fact that that wasn't entirely true. She doubted he had any real desire to show her the gardens and she supposed as soon as she got up there she would be proved right.

''Well, there's not much point me walking all the way up there on my lunch break, by the time I get there I'll have to walk back. Maurice's niece is here though so I think I can probably take a half day.'' Teddy, Maurice's niece nodded enthusiastically to the idea. Teddy was over 20 and more than capable of looking after the shop on her own, in fact she was one of the only people he trusted with it aside from Penny. ''Yeah, ok, why not. I'll see you in about an hour, maybe you can make me that dinner you owe me too.''

''Oh I can, can I?'' Alfred said into the receiver, his tone said she'd be lucky but in his head he was already trying to think of something to make her. If he was honest with himself he was growing to like Penny in a way that he hadn't felt for a woman in years. There was just something about her that made him smile.

''Yeah, you can.'' Penny replied. ''I'll see you later.'' Penny added into the receiver and before he really had time to reply she'd put the phone down. It didn't take Penny an amazingly long time to get up to Wayne Manor and once she did Alfred pulled the door open like he'd been waiting for her to arrive. ''Waiting for me were you?'' Penny teased.

''No, well, didn't want you catching a chill.'' He said trying to cover his enthusiasm.

''We're going for a walk.'' Penny replied arching a brow.

''Shut up.'' Alfred mumbled as he walked towards the corridor. ''Come on, I want to show you something.'' Alfred added. Penny followed him but she knew where he was going and what she would see before they got there. Alfred stopped in the doorway to the study and gestured in. Penny peered around the doorway and the site that met her eyes made her frown. There was a board set up at the far end and it was half filled with various pictures of people, there was at least two mob bosses from what Penny could see and there were files, mountains and mountains of files. Penny looked back at Alfred for a moment before she looked back. Bruce was stood amidst the files and he was so lost in concentration he hadn't noticed them, he hadn't even heard them.

''When did all this start?'' Penny whispered, stepping away from the door and walking back down the corridor. She wasn't shedding her coat because she knew he wanted to go for a walk.

''After all that business with Arkham, says he's investigating.'' Alfred sounded very dismissive and Penny had to frown at that too. ''Let's go outside.'' Alfred suggested pulling on his coat and grabbing his gloves as they reached the first floor again. Alfred waited until they were outside before he started talking again. ''Bloody files!'' Alfred exclaimed. ''He's worse than ever, he seems to think that he can investigate this, that he's some bloody detective, he's going to get himself in bloody trouble.''

Penny was ready to say something else to him but she decided perhaps now wasn't the time for jokes and such.

''Hey, hey.'' Penny said stopping in her tracks. ''Nothing is going to happen to him, nothing. He's fine ok? He's healthy and nothing is going to happen to him because you won't let it. He needs something to take his mind off what happened, he needs a reason why. It's not uncommon Alfred, come on you should know this. There's no harm in him digging a little but you need to stop being so dismissive, you want him to open up to you, you've gotta be supportive.'' Penny said seriously.

''He's not fine though is he? This, this is not normal behaviour.'' Alfred growled continuing to walk forward.

''Ok, I don't like to assume but I'm going to assume you've lost people and I gotta tell you Alfred we're not all lock and key with our emotions. Grief affects people in different ways and if this is Bruce's way of dealing with it you gotta let him ride it out. At least he's not hurting himself. There are worse things he could be doing.''

''I know, I know, bloody hell woman can't you just let a man moan.'' Alfred shook his head at her and Penny let out a laugh.

''You're still doing a good job you know?'' Penny said but she knew Alfred wasn't going to answer her, they were similar in some ways. Both of them were playing things close to the chest, Alfred was stoic where Penny was bold though, that was the main difference. Alfred was silent for a moment before he looked back at her.

''Thank you.'' Alfred said sincerely. There was a moment, a real moment there and Alfred realised he really did have a friend in Penny. Penny herself was still in mild denial but then again she would claim she had very few friends at all which wasn't exactly a lie.

''So, come on.'' Penny said re-linking his arm. ''You said you were going to show me the gardens, so get showing and you better know the names of all the plants. I'm expecting that.'' Penny grinned at him. Alfred rolled his eyes at her and simply led her further into the gardens of Wayne Manor, he stopped in front of the first bush he came to and gestured to it with his hand.

''Roses.'' He said simply. ''Red to be exact.''

''Really? That's the best you got, c'mon don't you know it's Latin name or whatever language it was already called rose in.'' Penny asked him.

''It's actually rose or rosa in a multitude of languages and I think it's rosa in Latin too.'' Alfred admitted. ''How many languages do you think I can speak?''

''I dunno, you tell me. Clearly more than one.'' Penny said matter of factly.

''Why more than one?'' Alfred narrowed his brow at her as though he'd caught her in a lie.

''Don't look at me like that, like your all suspicious of me. Look at you, you clearly went to some fancy ass school back home, ok, no maybe I got that wrong but somewhere along the line you've had a pretty good education. You're not stupid and you certainly aren't _just _a butler. The Wayne's were rich but they weren't stupid and if you think I believe that they just entrusted their millions of dollars and the care of their son to just a friend, you're wrong.'' Penny finished. ''So, how many can you speak, I'm going with three, including English.'' She guessed.

''Actually it's two, English and I had to learn French at school. I know broken parts of other languages though; German, Russian, Hindi, Chinese.'' He admitted, he forewent adding on that he'd learnt most of it on the job and half of it had come from bedding one woman or another for a short time. There was a lovely secretary he'd bedded for a while who taught him several wonders of the Chinese language in a very unique way.

''Hey!'' Penny nudged him. ''I dunno what dirty memory you were in but come back to the real world before you get a hard on and I have to suffer that embarrassment.'' Alfred baulked, he didn't know how to reply to that, at all.

''Sorry, lost in thought. No danger of a stiff though I promise you that Miss Clarke.'' Alfred replied, nudging her back softly.

''Look, Alfred, do you really wanna show me the rest of the gardens or can we go back inside because I'm freezing my buns off out here.'' Penny said visibly shivering a little and squeezing his arm to emphasize her point.

''Not really, just wanted a walk and honestly a bit of a whinge. Master Bruce turned me down before when I tried to get him out of the house.'' Alfred admitted.

''Well you know, as much as I enjoyed hearing you whinge, and I really don't mind it but we could of done that inside.'' Penny teased. Alfred didn't waste time in taking them back inside and getting them both some strong hot tea. Penny was eternally grateful, she really was cold and the cold at her apartment wasn't really helping her joints which had started to ache, she was sure it was doing some real damage to her. She wouldn't voice it though, ever. She'd just started putting the heater on when she had company to keep up appearances.

Wayne Manor was always so warm and the living room, well, the recreational room that Alfred and Penny had occupied had squashy sofas and a roaring fire. It was warm and cozy and comfy and when Alfred slipped out to take a phone call Penny had nothing to keep her awake and she found herself drifting off.

''Don't fancy com-'' Alfred was halfway through asking a question when he noticed her asleep, it was early, quite early and normally he'd have woken her up but knowing where she lived, and perhaps driven by the fact he quite liked her Alfred decided to let her sleep. She looked more peaceful than he'd ever seen her look in the short time he'd known her. Alfred found himself a little jealous of the man who got to wake up to her and he realised he'd never actually discovered whether she was single or not. She'd never spoken about a partner, she'd said she wasn't married but that could mean anything. She'd never spoken about dating though either.

Penny stirred hours later, neck a little stiff from the couch but she'd had a better sleep than she'd had in weeks if she was honest. Penny looked up to see Alfred reading something.

''How long was I out?'' Penny asked running her hands through her hair.

''Couple of hours, it's quarter to ten if you're wondering.'' Alfred replied.

''Jesus why didn't you wake me up. Oh I need to get home.'' Penny said rubbing her face.

''I'll drop you, first though I wanted to ask you something. Don't fancy coming along to a benefit do you? There's a gala, Wayne Enterprises one, now Master Bruce hasn't agreed yet but if he does I wondered if you'd like to come along too.'' Alfred offered. Penny just had a look of disbelief on her face.

''Me?'' She scoffed. ''For starters you really think I have something fancy enough to wear to a Gala. Secondly, me? You want me at a party full of posh people?'' She asked standing up and shaking her head.

''More of a luncheon really, but yes, you. I'm sure you have some very nice outfits in your wardrobe.'' Alfred said.

''Alfred, really?'' She asked her lip curling up at the corner.

''Look I'm not going to beg it was just an idea.'' Alfred replied and Penny could hear the frustration in his voice, caused of course by rejection, or the rejection he thought was there.

''Ok, why not.'' Penny shrugged.

''Really?'' Alfred tilted his head at her. ''I'll have them put your name on their list and I'll pick you up. That's of course as long as Master Bruce agrees.''

''Oh no there's no need for that I'll just meet you outside the entrance. I don't need picking up.'' Penny nodded. Honestly she couldn't see herself at a gala and she thought the whole thing was a disaster waiting to happen. She supposed Alfred thought he could keep her in check but he hadn't seen the worst of her yet.

Penny walked up to her apartment at half ten, Alfred had dropped her at the entrance and offered to walk her up again knowing all too well she would refuse. Penny was more than ready to drop into bed again but tonight there was a drunken lump outside of her apartment again in the form of Harvey Bullock.

''Harvey you look like hell what happened?'' Penny asked, she'd seen him look like this before, worse when he'd had a really rough day. Those were usually the cases that involved kids or seriously sick murders so she at least knew it wasn't that bad.

''Penny!'' Harvey called stumbling to get up when he noticed her. ''Where've you been?'' He asked her accusingly.

''Out, that's where I've been.'' Penny replied leaning down to help him up.

''Who is he?'' Harvey half growled. ''He better be treatin' you right, what sort of scumbag doesn't walk you to your door in a building like this!''

''Harvey, there's no man and I don't need walking to my damn door.'' That wasn't exactly true, Alfred was a very nice man and Penny certainly wouldn't mind a roll in the hay with him but she wasn't about to admit that to Harvey.

''Course you do.'' Harvey replied, he stumbled towards the couch as she closed the door behind her.

''No I don't. Now what happened to you?'' Penny asked falling onto the couch next to him and feeling him curl up next to her. At times Harvey was like a big stray cat and Penny didn't mind comforting him. She understood that his job was hard and that it was better to have someone supporting you than no one. That's why so many cops drank so much.

''A guy melted in front of me Pen.'' Harvey said, he went for his hip flask and Penny took it from him swiftly. She grabbed a blanket from the side of the sofa and exchanged it for the flask throwing it over them as he put his head on her lap, lying on the couch. ''He just, well, he didn't exactly melt but that shit wasn't right. It was like something out of a movie. He was super strong and he lifted an atm above his head and then..'' Harvey made a noise in the back of his throat that made Penny wrinkle her nose. ''It's a drug, a damn drug did that. I've seen some things but that wa-'' Harvey trailed off and reached for his flask again, searching his pockets and giving up after a moment.

''Harvey, there's no melty guys here, no job, no city, just a nice couch-''

''And a warm lap.'' Harvey grinned up at her cutting her off.

''For a minute, I'm going to bed soon though.'' Penny said matter of factly. ''Don't even think about it, I will hurt you if you come anywhere near my damn room, especially smelling like a damn brewery.'' Penny growled, getting up swiftly so that Harvey's head fell back onto the pillow and he winced.

''Oh come on,'' Harvey whined.

''Harvey, I don't care how bad a day you've had, you crawl into my bed and I'll shoot you, straight. Between. The. Eyes.'' Penny said punctuating the last few words with a prod to his forehead between his eyes.

''You do have the comfiest couch in Gotham.'' Harvey grumbled turning over and pulling the blanket with him. ''Thanks Pen.'' He called over his shoulder.

* * *

><p>AN: _So I know this chapter wasn't as good as the others. It's a bit of filler really because I wanted to show glimpses at the friendship being built before I moved onto the next chapter and what it actually leads too which is all very exciting stuff and centred around episodes 5,6,7 on the show. =) _


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **The fic is hopefully going to be a slow burner. It's set in the Gotham TV Show Verse. Alfred for this fic is based on that portrayal alone and perhaps a little of what I have read up on. Penny is of my own creation. All aspects of Gotham that are recognisable belong to their rightful owners. _  
><em>The fic was started after the airing of Episode five Viper. Whilst I like to try and stick to canon as much as possible there of course must be leniency when writing fanfiction, with this in mind the fic may end up slightly AU to the series depending of course how far ahead I am with writing and how fast the episodes have aired.<em>

* * *

><p>''Hat? Gun? Badge?'' Penny asked Harvey as she pulled her hair up into a clip and turned to face him.<p>

''Check. Check and Check.'' Harvey replied watching her closely. Had she lost weight? The cupboards were looking a little bare but maybe she just hadn't had chance to go shopping. ''Now come on I'll buy you breakfast.'' Harvey offered pulling his jacket a little tight around him, it was far too cold in this apartment, the damp looked like it was getting worse and he was a bit worried about how little hot water she had in the morning.

''You don't need to buy me breakfast.'' Penny replied.

''I'm buyin' you breakfast now quit moaning and get your tush out the door. Pancakes, that's what we're havin'.'' Harvey said making a noise in the back of his throat.

''Harvey.'' Penny made to protest but relented, she was pretty hungry and if she had a big breakfast she could scrimp on lunch and that meant more dinner. ''Ok, you're buying though.'' Penny smiled at him gently and rolled her eyes slightly. Harvey spent a good majority of breakfast trying to work out how to broach a subject to Penny. He'd never really had to speak to her about anything serious, not concerning herself and now it came down to it he wasn't sure how to broach the subject without offending her. ''Penn.'' Harvey started playing with the edge of a pancake. Penny was feeding herself like she was starving and it was only when she looked up, mouth full that Harvey realised she _had _lost weight.

''What?'' Penny asked as she grabbed another forkful of pancake.

''Penn you're ok right?'' Harvey asked feeling awkward as he side-eyed her. Penny furrowed her brow and put her fork down for a minute. ''I mean you're really ok? Money-wise and everything?''

Penny looked offended, no she wasn't ok money wise, she barely had enough to feed herself or pay the bills but it wasn't Harvey's problem or his business.

''Harvey I'm fine.'' Penny said seriously. ''Honestly I just haven't had chance to go shopping yet and this.'' She gestured to the plate full of food. ''I got in last night and was too tired to make anything, you were there remember! So right now I'm starved.'' She said brushing him off. ''I'm fine.'' She added with a smile. ''But if I say I'm not will you buy me waffles too?'' Penny grinned at him.

''I'll buy you anything you want.'' Harvey offered with a laugh. He wasn't exactly satisfied with her answer but he knew Penny wouldn't talk to him about it. ''Hurry up and I'll walk you to work.'' Harvey said reclining in the booth and drinking his coffee. He enjoyed watching her eat. Penny had never been shy about that or her appetite and Harvey liked that in a woman. When she'd finished and they were stood outside the diner Penny shook her head for the second time when he offered to walk her.

''Ok fine, I won't walk you. You gotta be careful though Penn, don't go pickin' fights today. That drug could have gotten onto the street and if it has there's going to be some right maniacs out there.'' Harvey warned her.

''What do you think I am Harv? I'm not going to get into a fight!'' Penny retorted.

''I mean it Penn be careful, please.'' Harvey said leaning in slightly and trying to be serious.

''Ok, I'll be careful I promise.'' Penny replied. ''Now go.'' She gestured to him shooing him away. ''Harvey!'' She called back to him after a minute. ''Thanks for breakfast!'' She grinned at him.

Penny was lost in thought, mostly going through her wardrobe in her mind and trying to think if she had anything suitable for the damn luncheon. She regretted agreeing to go, she wasn't going to fit in and quite frankly Alfred's faith in her was misplaced, severely. The first thing was the shove against the glass that started to alert her to the goings on outside. Penny looked up with a frown and saw a woman shoving a man against the window, he stepped away and made for her again and this time, and Penny really couldn't believe what she was seeing, the woman lifted him above her head and threw him through the shop window. The glass shattered, flew everywhere and Penny immediately jumped up as the man did and the woman came through the broken window.

''Just what the HELL do you think you're doing!'' Penny shouted at them. ''What the HELL are you playing at?'' She shouted.

''This is none of your business.'' The woman growled and the man nodded as he stood up.

''None of my business, NONE OF MY BUSINESS! You just broke my wind-'' Penny was halfway through her sentence when the woman grabbed her jaw and it was a more powerful grip than Penny had thought humanly possible.

''Shut up.'' The woman said throwing Penny to the side. Penny brushed herself off though and stood back up.

''Listen to me you trussed up huss-'' Penny felt a hard slap to the face that knocked her sideways. Then the woman threw a jar of sweets at the man who was with her and Penny had to dive out of the way. Penny dived at the counter for the phone.

''911 what's your emergency.'' The operator at the other end said.

''There are two people Destroying my shop!'' Penny screamed into the phone before she had to drop it as another jar was thrown this time at her. That time it was the man who was doing the throwing as the woman opened a jar of milk bottles and started to empty them into her mouth.

Harvey was halfway through calling dispatch to get them to put out an APB on Stan Patalski when he heard the shouting in the background. Even muffled through two phones he could still tell that voice and attitude. He should have walked her to work, he knew he should have walked her. Harvey finished up his request and jumped up out of his seat throwing on his jacket and heading for the door of the station.

Penny ducked another flying jar and stood up behind the counter. ''ENOUGH!'' She growled and it was enough, there was a sound that came from the man first and he looked at her for help. He looked like he was melting and Penny took a step forward but realised it was fruitless as a horrific noise left his throat and the man collapsed onto the floor. The woman noticed this and seemed to be feeling her own symptoms but she started to run and tripped over the broken window, as she fell she caught her neck on the glass hanging in the window frame. Blood started to flow but she was already dead. Penny just stood staring at them for a minute, the sirens, she could hear the sirens as she pulled a piece of broken glass from her cheek. Penny stepped forward and swallowed at the sight before her, she had no idea how she was going to explain this one. She could understand now why Harvey had needed his flask, she herself needed something strong, something stronger than coffee.

Penny stepped out of the door slowly with a frown on her face when a uniformed officer but his hand on her arm. ''Miss?'' He said gently.

''Wh-what? Sorry, they, they're in there. Dead. I didn't, they just came in fighting and jesus look at the door, that's going to need sorting and the mess, the mess.'' Penny babbled.

''Miss I think that we need to get you see to.'' The officer said.

''Jesus they did a right number on each other Deez, they're going to need a whole team down here to clean this lot up, this is definitely one of the messy ones, still could have been worse if she'd fallen a little to the left.'' The second officer says, lacking the tact he probably should have had with someone who'd just been through trauma.

''Penn!'' Penny looked up to see Harvey running towards the shop. ''I thought I told you to stay out of trouble?'' He said coming right up to her and looking her over, putting his hand under her chin and checking her face. ''That's gunna bruise, are you ok?'' He asked guiding her away from the tactless officer's and sitting her on a step.

''I'm fine don't fuss.'' She said shaking her head and wincing a little. ''Do you have your flask on you?'' She asked him running her fingers through her hair.

''Yeah, here.'' Harvey said leaning against the rail, he unscrewed the top and handed it over to her. Penny didn't just take a sip she drank half the flask in one go.

''What happened?'' Harvey asked her.

''They jus- they just came in and by that I mean she threw him through the window and then they wouldn't leave. Then they did that melty thing.'' She wrinkled her nose. ''I wasn't knocked out or anything just a bit beat up, the woman slapped me and it feels like she hit me with a brick.'' Penny admitted. ''How did you know about this?'' Penny asked gesturing to the mess.

''Heard you on the radio.'' Harvey replied. ''I'll get the uni's to fix up the window and lock up, you can come to the precinct with me. You'll have to give a statement but I can go through it with you.''

''Harvey you don't have to do that I'll be ok. I need to call Maurice and Teddy.'' Penny said touching her jaw tenderly.

''Might shut you up for a while.'' Harvey teased. ''Wait here.'' He said before walking back over to the uniformed officer there seemed to be some debate but it was smoothed over with a joke.

The following afternoon things couldn't get much worse, Maurice had had a heart attack, Michael had taken over the business for the moment. The shop was shut whilst clean up went ahead which was something Penny went to help with in the morning and too offer any support she could to the family. Teddy was there until Penny sent her home with a firm word in her ear. She was running late for the luncheon because of everything else and her jawline had now turned a lovely shade of green and yellow.

Penny felt out of place as soon as she stepped into the lavish setting, she wondered if she was even going to get in. She had no invite and Alfred and Bruce were already inside. She'd picked out of her wardrobe a beautiful red dress that she'd had forever in her wardrobe and only worn twice. It was tight in the right places and she felt beautiful in it. Her hair was half up and her make-up was modest, with the exception of the bruising on her jaw she felt beautiful, wonderful. Penny made her way to where she'd been directed and immediately she could feel the women judging her.

''Name please.'' The clipped tone of the older lady permeated the air like a bad smell.

''I'm here with Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne.'' Penny said trying to be polite.

''Of course you are.'' The woman replied looking Penny up and down. ''Do you have an invite?'' She asked.

''No, no he said my name was going onto a list or something.'' Penny replied letting out a sigh.

''Uhmm,'' The woman looked over her notes at Penny and Penny could feel herself getting more frustrated.

''Look I can just go in and find him, not a big deal, clear this right up.'' Penny said and made to step into the room, the older woman stepped in front of her.

''I'm sorry miss, I'll have to find them.'' The older woman replied.

''What is your problem?'' Penny asked, as she raised her voice it drifted away from the entrance and towards Alfred's ears. He'd been paying attention to Bruce, noting how much he looked like his father, with the tenacity of his mother as he spoke to the board member. Alfred turned at the sound of her voice and saw Penny looking very angry at their hosts.

''Is there a problem ladies?'' Alfred asked stepping over to them.

''Yeah, they won't let me in now will you tell them I'm with you.'' Penny growled folding her arms across her chest.

''Sir, there should be an invitation.'' The older woman replied.

''Actually I phoned ahead last night.'' Alfred corrected her. ''Besides I'm sure a guest of Bruce Wayne himself will be welcomed.'' Alfred added with a smile. The woman looked Penny up and down again and Penny lunged forward slightly.

''If you look at me one more time like that I will rip those cheap extensions out of your head and permanently implant them in your face with my bare hand you stu-'' Penny was cut off as Alfred stepped in front of her.

''Yes- well we'll just be heading in.'' Alfred said guiding her away from the other woman before she could make a scene. It was quite attractive, seeing her all riled up like that. Defending herself. It was then Alfred noticed the bruising on her face and he immediately felt the need to hunt down whoever had done it. ''Who did that to you?'' Alfred said trying to keep the low growl out of his voice. Penny's mouth twitched at a smile when she heard the tone in his voice. ''What happened?'' He asked her seriously.

''Viper, a man and woman had taken it, they've trashed the shop.'' She admitted. ''It was quite the slap.''

''That was a slap!'' Alfred exclaimed. Penny nodded and sighed turning her attention to the room for a minute and giving Alfred the opportunity to look her over and he thoroughly enjoyed what he saw. ''You look beautiful, I don't know what you were worried about.'' Alfred said to her quickly.

''Don't scrub up too bad yourself.'' Penny teased, she was about to speak again when suddenly the picture at the back of the room shifted and a voice filled the room. Alfred immediately became defensive, when someone hacked into a video system it was never good, never and he needed to be next to Bruce instantly. As he moved swiftly his hand went out and he pulled Penny towards Bruce with him, Penny listened to the man on the screen talk and looked towards Alfred whose face was focused, intent, that scary look in his eyes she'd seen when he thought she'd poisoned the lasagne.

The instant the vapour started to enter the room Alfred threw his coat over Bruce's head and dragged him out of the room, Penny was not two steps behind until she saw Harvey.

''Harvey!'' Penny said. ''What's going on?''

''Penn? What the hell are you doing here?'' Harvey asked her. ''And looking like that?''

''Harvey!'' Penny said narrowing her eyes at him.

''Get out! Go on.'' Harvey said urging her towards the door. Penny ran down the steps and followed the line of people out onto the street, once she was there she felt someone tugging at her arm and she was about ready to punch them when she realised it was Alfred.

''The bloody hell are you playing at! Come on! Get in the car.'' He said leading her towards the car where Bruce was already inside.

''They said Wellzyn made that!'' Penny narrowed her eyes at him as she slid into the passenger side.

''Yes, they did and the lady I was talking too, she was lying to me.'' Bruce said from the back seat.

''So you were right, there is something more going on, something corrupt.'' Penny replied to him. Alfred was silent in the front seat, he took a moment before he started the car, knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel hard.

''Yes and it's bigger than I first thought.'' Bruce responded. Penny looked at Alfred for a minute before putting her hands on her lap.

When they got back to Wayne Manor, Bruce wasted no time in getting back to the files and as soon as his jacket was shed Alfred joined him. Bruce had been right all along and right now Alfred felt foolish, he felt like he should have realised sooner, should have taken more care. Bruce could have died today and it was because Alfred hadn't been taking him seriously. Alfred was intent now on helping Bruce in anyway he could, he walked into the living room and sat down opening two folders simultaneously.

Penny slipped Alfred's jacket onto her shoulders for warmth and disappeared to the kitchen. She came to the living room with tea on a tray, soda for Bruce and sandwiches to keep them going.

''You'll need your strength.'' Was all she head as she touched Alfred's shoulder tenderly and he looked up at her with a smile. ''Don't worry, I'll finish the dishes and the washing. Focus.'' She said gesturing to the files as she swept out of the room.


End file.
